The Nutcracker - DBZ style!
by CatQueen
Summary: B/V u/a fic. Will have swearing later in story. Bulma recives a odd toy for Christmas this year then is stuck in the land of sweets. Will she get out or will she be stuck forever?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I got your disclaimer right here!  
  
(sung to the tune of jingle bells)  
  
Don't sue me!  
  
Don't sue me!  
  
All I own is a pick up truck  
  
And a stuff dog named Woofie!  
  
I don't own Dragon ball Z.  
  
Although I wish I could.  
  
It's all just the same,  
  
that I don't know their name.  
  
HA! HA! HA!  
  
The balls hold an orange glow.  
  
A lizard comes out.  
  
Oh what fun it is to piss him off,  
  
And make the dragon pout.  
  
Don't sue me!  
  
Don't sue me!  
  
All I own is a pick up truck  
  
And a stuff dog named Woofie!  
  
Don't sue me!  
  
Don't sue me!  
  
I have no money!  
  
If you do sue me I wantcha to know  
  
That you can kiss my @$$!  
  
Oh yeah, I DON"T own "Jingle Bells" either.  
  
Don't own. Don't want to own. Get the point? Good. This is my story of Dbz and what would it be like if it was in the Nutcracker scenario. Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Cat Queen^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
On the continent of Europe, in the country of Vegetasei, lived a royal family. King Vejita ruled the kingdom justly with his queen, Zucca, and their son, Prince Vegeta.  
  
When Vegeta turned sixteen, his parents planed to marry him off to the most beautiful princess of England. But she had her suitors and all her suitors had to pass a test the Queen set up. The Ice-jin Mouse Prince, Freeza, lost to the test and sought revenge asking his mother to cast a spell upon the princess. The Ice-jin Queen, who was jealous of the princess' beauty, agreed. So she snuck off into the princess' bedchambers, cast her wicked curse and swiftly left. When the princess woke from her slumber, she screamed. She had become horrid looking. The once smooth skin was green and dry. Pearly white teeth were yellow and jagged. Blue azures that were once her eyes became as cold as stone.  
  
Devastated, the King and Queen of England took drastic measures sending word out that whoever rid their daughter of this dreadful spell would have her hand in marriage. After many arguments with his parents, Vegeta sent out with his uncle, Bardock to find a cure.  
  
After a long process of studying, Bardock came up with a cure. The princess was to eat a nut called the jawbreaker. For it to work the prince was to crack the nut with his teeth and feed the "insides" to the princess.  
  
When the mouse Queen found out that a cure was found for her spell, she went mad! This couldn't be happening! Her son was to marry the fine princess! Not some 'barbaric' warrior! If her son couldn't marry the England princess than no one will!  
  
Later in the castle, as the prince gave the nut to the princess that he successfully cracked open, the mouse Queen ran out of her hiding spot and leapt up onto the prince. The princess finished eating the nut when the mouse bit into the princes' hand. With a gasp of pain he fell to the ground and shrank into a small wooden doll. Bardock was frightened. How was he to explain this to the King back home?  
  
Outraged, the King of England banished Bardock and his 'prince of the dolls' nephew from his land. Bardock vowed he would return the prince back to normal, but first, catch the nearest ship to America.  
  
  
  
Not bad huh? More to come later. I think I may of unintentionally stole a part from a nutcracker cartoon.haven't seen it since last year so I'm pretty much clueless right now. I don't think I'll have it all up by Christmas so stay tuned. Review! I want to know how much I suck so get on with it!  
  
Hasta la vista, baby!  
  
Cat Queen ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Nutcracker

I hereby dedicate this to the only person to sign the review. Sally ()!! You're our lucky contestant! For all those whom didn't, let's just say I don't think too highly of you. Thank you sally () for being considerate of my feelings. If you want to be acknowledged in the next chapter please leave a review on your way out. Have a nice day.(  
  
Okay chapter update. Its kind of stupid but will get better in the next chapter. I must work over time to get this done by the end of this week. I don't own DBZ, but I am temporary borrowing them. So don't sue! Seriously, I am a student and currently own a piece of crap (excuse my French) pickup truck and a stuff dog named woof-woof. (Don't ask.) Some of the characters are a bit OOC and are switched around a little bit. It'll make sense later on. (Christina is # 18. ()  
  
1 Chapter one: The Nutcracker  
  
" Wait up!"  
  
Bulma sprinted after her bother.  
  
" No way, Bulma. You're too slow!"  
  
"Gohan, once I catch up, there will be heck to pay!"  
  
They came upon a clock shop and stopped, panting. Bulma grasp the brass door handle and gave three crisp knocks on the wooden door. A minute passed when a tall man opened the door. He was pretty well built, had hair going every which way and a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Uncle Bardock!" Gohan ran and hugged the man.  
  
Bardock chuckled and held him back.  
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"To give you your Christmas present, silly!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Oh.uh. Thanks," Bardock retrieved the parcel from Bulma. "Come inside and I'll be right back." Bardock walked in followed by Bulma and Gohan.  
  
They waited for Bardock to return, each staring at the clocks and twiddling their thumbs. Bardock came out balancing two parcels in his arm and a blue object.  
  
"Here Gohan, that's yours," handing him a green package with a red ribbon. "This is for your parents," giving him a red package with a yellow ribbon. Gohan accepted the packages and went outside to play in the snow. Bulma looked at Bardock, curious about the item in his large hands. Bardock smiled.  
  
"Bulma, this doll is for you."  
  
Looking at it with awe, she accepted the toy from Bardock. It was a soldier with a royal blue uniform with gold trimmings. He had real looking eyes that were what looked like black orbs. His sword was sheathed at his side ready for combat. Midnight black hair stood up like a black flame. She thought that he was handsome.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Bardock gently took the doll she was holding. "Bulma, this is a very special doll. You see he is a nutcracker." He reached for a bowl sitting on the table near them. A walnut was placed between the nutcracker's wooden jaws. Placing his hand on the bar sticking out of the doll's back, he pushed down on it and.CRACK. The walnut halves fell onto the table. Bulma smiled admirably at the doll.  
  
"That is so cool!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it is," Bardock stared at Bulma before speaking again. "Listen, I want you to take especially good care of this doll."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I mean it, Bulma. This doll is an enchanted prince. A spell was placed upon him to prevent him from marring the princess in England. So make sure your brother doesn't get a hold of it and protect him from the Mouse King, Freeza."  
  
"The Mouse King?"  
  
"Yes. His wicked mother placed the spell on the prince, but she died allowing her son to take the throne. He is bent on destroying the prince so be careful."  
  
Bulma smiled. She knew of such fairytales and often wished of her own. "Thank you again, Uncle Bardock."  
  
Chuckling, Bardock added, "Maybe you could see my nephew soon. He's about your age and will be over sometime this month."  
  
"Oh. Well maybe. I'll see you later, Uncle Bardock!"  
  
Taking the nutcracker doll into a cradled position in her arms, Bulma walked out of the store to find her brother and go home. She found him throwing snowballs at a target, which happened to be the sign hanging outside of the doctor's office. He picked up the presents and followed Bulma home. A quarter of a mile down the road, they came to a huge white mansion with blue trimmings. They walked up to the door only to have it opened by their 18 year-old-sister, Christina.  
  
"Where have you two been? It's almost 4 pm! The party starts at six. You'll never be able to open your presents and get to bed on time!"  
  
"We were finishing delivering the presents to the village. Cut us some slack!" Gohan told his eldest sister.  
  
"Come inside kids and open your presents!" called their mother, Mrs. Briefs.  
  
The three of them walked through the greeting room and through the twin wooden doors into the large den. Bulma walked over to the large glass case near one corner of the room. She gently placed the nutcracker inside and closed the door. The large tree stood in front of the large glass windows where Gohan sat opening up his presents and Bulma joined him opening her own presents. Christina startled them all when she gave a shriek. Holding up a beautiful evening gown, she hugged both of her parents muttering her thanks then running out of the room to try on her dress. Bulma and Gohan rolled their eyes and finished opening their presents. It was near 5:30 when they were done. Both of them ate a small meal and headed up the stairs, Bulma was carrying her kitten, Jazz. They were half way up when the doorbell rang. Christina bounded down the stairs almost knocking over Bulma and Gohan in the process.  
  
"Hello, Krillen," Christina said when she opened the door.  
  
"My, my, Christina, you look beautiful tonight."  
  
Christina blushed and led him through the two wooden doors. Bulma and Gohan only shook their heads and trudged up the stairs to their own rooms. Jazz jumped down from her arms as Bulma walked through the door of her room and bounded across the room to jump up on Bulma's bed. Bulma slipped into a light blue sleeping gown and crawled into bed. She listened to the people conversing at the party. Pretty soon the muffled noise lulled her to sleep.  
  
Clank. Clank.  
  
Bulma opened her sleepy eyes. What was that noise? Jazz noticed the noise too and jumped down off the bed with Bulma following at her heels (paws). They reached the twin doors and stood before it. Jazz scratched at the doors while Bulma pressed her ears against the door.  
  
Clank.  
  
There it was again. Bulma gulped and slightly pushed open the door.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Don't worry next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Cat Queen ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mouse King

Okay, I would like to thank the people who signed the review. Thanks Sally (), IneiTenshi, Kahlan Nightwing (), and POAS. This time people sign the review! Like it's so hard to click the mouse.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? I DON"T OWN! I am pretty sure that no one at fanfiction.net does either.  
  
All right! New chapter! All those who oppose on a new-posted chapter say 'aye'.  
  
.Cricket chirps.  
  
.okaaayyy. Well, then it's settled. A new chapter for all!  
  
WARNING: swear words. Not as bad as some but still.  
  
1 Chapter Two: The Mouse King  
  
Jazz ran inside as soon as Bulma opened the door. "Jazz, come back here!" Bulma hissed.  
  
Bulma ran after the small kitten that was hissing at something under one of the chairs. The kitten meowed and ran to the other side of the room as Bulma bent down to pick it up. Confused, Bulma was about to get up and fetch the frightened kitty but something jumped up making Bulma fall backwards onto her rear.  
  
"What the?" Bulma scooted backwards.  
  
A huge white mouse with a tiny crown on his head and a red cape over his shoulders walked toward her.  
  
"Lookie what we have here. A small female child. Hand over the Nutcracker, toots, and you won't have to suffer the consequences."  
  
"No." Bulma grounded out remembering Bardock's words. She got up and stood with her back to the glass cabinet.  
  
"Too bad, so sad. You are still going to help me!" Freeza laughed. "All right men come on out!"  
  
Out of the cracks and corners of the room, mice came out. Hundreds of them. They cornered Bulma who stood flat against the cabinet. There's so many.  
  
"Hey let us out!" cried a muffled voice behind the glass. Surprised, Bulma stepped aside to open the door. The dolls climbed out and one of them taunted, "Well, well, if it isn't Freeza the 'rat' king." Bulma realized that the nutcracker was the one talking.  
  
"So, Prince of the Dolls, your still alive and kicking." Then what the prince said to him kicked in, "AND DON'T CALL ME THE RAT KING! I AM A MOUSE!"  
  
"Just because your mother was a bitch doesn't mean you have to be."  
  
Freeza was furious. His face was burning red. Well, as red as his white fur would show. "Charge!"  
  
"Let's go men!" The dolls drew their swords and attacked the oncoming mice.  
  
Bulma, still a little stunned that toys could talk, joined Jazz in the corner away from the battle. The prince fought off the mice nemeses blocking his way to the mouse king. Freeza panicked, then noticed Bulma standing in the distance (according to the mouse king) watching the battle. He made his way over to Bulma, though she paid no heed to him. The nutcracker caught on to Freeza's intentions.  
  
"Girl! Watch out!"  
  
Bulma glance quizzically down and gasped in shock and pain when Freeza bit her ankle. Freeza was kicked away before Bulma started shrinking. She felt her body tighten and her body tingled until she was the size of the dolls. While she was checking herself over Freeza sent his guard, Zarbon, after her. The nutcracker hopped onto the nearest toy horse and sped himself towards Bulma. He was able to grab her before the guard got to her and placed her in front of him. They rode over to a secluded spot on the floor. The prince got off the horse and helped Bulma down. "Stay here where it's safe, Girl."  
  
"I am not 'Girl'! It's Bulma."  
  
"Whatever." He got back on the horse and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Nutcracker!"  
  
The nutcracker halted his horse and cringed. "Don't call me that! My name is Prince Vegeta not 'nutcracker'."  
  
"I just wanted to say 'thank you'. No need to be all pissy about it."  
  
Vegeta humph and rode off into the mist of the battle.  
  
A fierce battle rages on but the mouse king ordered a retreat promising to get the dolls next time. Bulma stayed in her corner unsure how to act towards her dolls. In the middle of the room Prince Vegeta was talking with Goku the general.  
  
"Your Highness, we are low on supplies and we must heal the wounded."  
  
"We'll have to go back home to the Land of the Sweets for a while. Round up the dolls and lets head out."  
  
"Yes, Sir. But what about the blue haired maiden." Goku glanced at Bulma sitting on the rug.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. "I'll talk to her." He galloped on his horse over to her spot on the rug.  
  
"You might want to join us."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Tilting her head curious.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Probably because the rat king will return and no one will be here to make sure you are safe." Sarcasm coated his voice. His hand streached out and clasped hers. "Here, hop on." Accepting the help, Bulma climbed onto the horse and settled behind him. Vegeta guided the horse over to the group of toys. Goku rode his own horse towards them, bowed, and then spoke, "We are ready to go your Highness."  
  
"Lead the way, General."  
  
They followed Goku towards the toy cabinet. Bulma, confused about the whole ordeal, spoke up. "Where are we going exactly?"  
  
"To the Land of the Sweets."  
  
"The Land of the Sweets?"  
  
"My temporary kingdom. As soon as I defeat the 'rat' king and get rid of this curse I'm going home."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"A country in Europe called Vegetasei."  
  
Bulma sat in silence for a while until it hit her. "You were named after your country?!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," then said to herself, "So much for originality."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue, thankful that he couldn't see her. The group of toys headed behind the toy cabinet still following Goku. They rode along the wall until Goku stopped and rapped the wall three times. The wall quivered and rippled like water, falling away and creating a doorway. They traveled through the doorway entering a large city made of candy and pastries. The tallest building was a castle made of chocolate, mints, candy canes, gumdrops, and frosting galore.  
  
"Wow," Bulma muttered.  
  
"Yeah, you keep thinking that until you have to sleep in a bed you can eat."  
  
"So, how long are we going to stay here? A couple of hours?"  
  
"More like a month at least."  
  
". You're joking right?"  
  
Annoyed, he answered, "No."  
  
"But, my par-," She started.  
  
"Before you go crazy, let me explain. No matter how long we stay here no time passes in the real world. Alright?" He talked to her as if he were talking to a child.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were silent the rest of the way to the castle. Vegeta helped Bulma off and guided her inside. The two walked down the corridors until the came upon a door made of graham crackers. He opened the door and let Bulma walk in.  
  
"A servant will bring you some clothes tomorrow morning. This will be your room for now. My room is the farthest down the hall." He pointed to the right of him as he talked. "Sleep well, Girl" He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta."  
  
Agitated, Vegeta turned towards her again, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
One corner of his lips turned upwards in a half smile. He nodded and left, leaving Bulma to stare at his back.  
  
"Goodnight, Nutcracker," she whispered.  
  
  
  
Whew! Done. Sorry that took longer than expected. There are only two computers in the house and four members of the family. Dad was on one, mom on the other, when one got off my brother got to it. Blah, blah, blah. :) I need to write a tad shorter chapter so it won't take a long damn time to post. Well got to go.  
  
Later peeps!  
  
Cat Queen^_^s 


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

Disclaimer: read epilogue. Need I say any more?  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys and keep them up! Remember, click mouse, write something (example: lkhaidknl.) click mouse, then you're all done. This chapter is so short. -.- (sigh)  
  
Chapter Three: The Plan  
  
Freeza paced back and forth in his quarters.  
  
"Damn it all. Stupid nutcracker. Must think of plan to destroy him." He muttered to himself.  
  
His face boiled with anger as he grabbed the nearest object (a vase) and chucked it towards one of the walls where it shattered. The pieces fell onto the floor and broke into smaller shards of glass.  
  
"SLAVE!" Freeza bellowed.  
  
"Yes, sir?" a timid female mouse asked.  
  
"Clean this up!"  
  
She squeaked, "Y-Yes, sir."  
  
The little one ran to the mess, gathered the glass in her skirt and walked towards the door.  
  
"Tonight, my room." He called after her.  
  
She trembled slightly, "Yes, my Lord," and left.  
  
"ZARBON!"  
  
"Yes, Master Freeza?"  
  
Freeza ambled slowly towards the blue mouse a sly smile playing across his lips. He placed his arm across Zarbon's shoulders in a buddy like hold.  
  
"Explain why you didn't retrieve the girl for me, Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon stammered as he hurriedly explained, "W-Well sir, I-I thought I had her, b-but the nutcracker screw up got to her first."  
  
Freeza abruptly let go of him. "Wrong!" Zarbon cringed, "You didn't get her because you were too slow!"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good. Now, you better become faster by the end of this week, we have some things to do."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is going to happen at the end of this week?"  
  
"We will sneak into the Land of Sweets, steal the girl, and rampage the streets then leave. We will leave a small army of two hundred to keep the prince at bay while we steal away to a new hideout."  
  
"Yes Sir! If you don't mind me asking sir, but is this a bit too much trouble for a girl?"  
  
Freeza snatched Zarbon by the scruff of his neck. "NO! You don't understand the importance of this girl! She alone can cure the curse my mother has placed on that bastard. I made her shrink so I could keep her away from him!" He tossed Zarbon to the floor. "Besides, I want to tenderize her a bit."  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder what he means by "tenderize"? Any ideas? Who knows what cockamamie plan I might come up with? This is rather short but I just spent the weekend at my friends' new house and I had to work. Sorry for the delay, but I got the whole Christmas vacation to write.  
  
Check ya later peeps AND DON"T EAT YELLOW SNOW! Nasty stuff I swear.  
  
Cat Queen ^_^  
  
P.s. Before I forget, SIGN THE REVIEW! As queen of all the cats of planet Pluto I command you. ( 


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted With You

Disclaimer: Hit the road, Jack. Cuz I don't own, I don't own, I don't own.  
  
Hit the road, Jack. Cuz I don't o-o-own. Whatcha say?  
  
Hit the road, Jack. Cuz I don't own, I don't own, I don't own.  
  
Hit the road, Jack. Cuz I don't o-o-own.  
  
(I don't own the song hit the road Jack either)  
  
Well, peeps, another day another update. I forgot to mention in my story how old Bulma is during this, and I am sorry for this mistake. To answer your question she is 15. Once again I'm sorry. If you wish to inquiry further please leave a review. I don't mind if it's not signed just at least leave a name of some sort. Thank you.  
  
Warning: SAPPYNESS. I had a writer's block so when I went to my friend's house I asked her to help me write the chapter. She said it was good so far and gave me a few ideas how to finish it. Some of them were a little indecent. (Yah right. She wanted me to have them go swimming and make 'wild passionate sex' when they barely met!) So I used one of her 'better' endings.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Getting Acquainted with You  
  
Two days. It was two days ago she met Vegeta. Hard as it was to catch a conversation with him, Bulma felt as though she new him. Who knew that she would fall for him, (A/N: We did!) but she fell for him anyway. Hard. With a small sigh, she opened the door to the gardens. It was the only place that wasn't candy origin and the only the best place to think.  
  
Where is she? He thought in annoyance. Every time he finally got away from the other dolls she was nowhere to be found. He had taking a liking to her and wanted to get to know her better. Maybe she is in the Gardens? He turned down the corridor leading to the gardens. When he opened the door he saw he sitting on the ground with her back against an apple tree. She didn't notice him until he sat next to her.  
  
"Vegeta!" She said, surprised that he was there with her.  
  
"What? Can't a guy get away from everyone without someone to bicker at them?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just surprised that's all." She laid her head back, "This reminds me of home."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"What is Vegetasei like?"  
  
"Much like the garden you see here with mountain ranges and valleys. My parents are the rulers of the saiyan race."  
  
"Saiyans? Not Vegetasei-ans?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What is the country we are in now?"  
  
"America. The land of the free and completely dull."  
  
The look Vegeta gave her was like he thought she was out of her mind. They sat in uncomfortable silence till Vegeta asked, "Would you like to come with me to Vegetasei?"  
  
Bulma gasped in surprise, "Really? That would be so cool!" She gave an unsuspecting Vegeta a hug. After she let go, she smiled and turned her attention to the gardens once again.  
  
They stayed together chatting as they watched the scenery. The time passed by slowly and Bulma was starting to feel tired. Her eyes drooped as she lay in a curled up position on the ground. Vegeta sighed and gently cradled the sleeping beauty in his arms. He traveled down the many corridors till he arrived at a graham cracker door leading to Bulma's room. The door opened when Vegeta budged it with his hip. Quietly he made his way across the room only to stop at the large bed. The precious cargo was placed softly onto it. He ran his fingers through her hair, gazing upon her face one last time, then abruptly left.  
  
  
  
Sorry it is out late, I have been slacking off on everything to take a personal day to rest. Maybe if I get about 5 reviews I won't be so lazy and actually get stuff done. Eh, eh (Hint. Hint.)  
  
Sorry for the sappiness once again.  
  
Catch a star and make a wish!  
  
Cat Queen ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: And so Goes the Plan

DISCLAIMER: UH… I don't own?  
  
WARNING: OOCness?  
  
1 Chapter Five: And so Goes the Plan  
  
Vegeta was discussing with General Goku the plans against the Mouse King. At that time, Bulma decided to wonder through the halls and headed towards the gardens, where she would meet Vegeta after his meeting. She was ten minutes earlier than her normal time going there. This would allow her time to think about Vegeta. During her stay here she had made few friends. Chi Chi was one of them, along with Goku and Vegeta. Bulma entered the gardens unaware of someone or something lurking behind her. The figure watched intimately as she sat by her favorite apple tree. It followed her recent path toward the tree. She was staring out into the gardens when a hand wrapped around her mouth and the other around her waist.  
  
"Mmph!" Bulma shouted through her capture's hand.  
  
She followed whatever instincts she had within her frail body and kicked backwards at her oppressor. He merely chuckled at her futile attempts to hurt him.  
  
"Silly girl," he chided.  
  
Bulma stopped her ridiculous struggle to turn her head only to see Vegeta smirking at her. His heads left her body as she spun on him.  
  
"You Jerk!" she gave him a swift punch though it nearly didn't faze him. "Don't do that! You scared me!"  
  
"That was the whole point, Girl."  
  
Even though she was angry with him, her curiosity got to her so she voiced her inquiry, "Why are you here so early?"  
  
He answered her question with no emotion as if it meant nothing to him, "The meeting ended earlier than planed."  
  
"What's going to happen?"  
  
Vegeta looked out into the garden before answering her inquiry. "The Infantry General believes that there is a spy among us so I can't say."  
  
Bulma looked at him curiously, "A spy?"  
  
"Someone told another person, who was a friend of a solider, who told the General, who just told me that there was a mouse sighting east if the kingdom," He sounded bored with the whole idea.  
  
"That's unreliable."  
  
Vegeta sat down with Bulma following suit. "I know. Nothing the infantry or I can do about it except posting guards around the city. However, I want you to stay within the castle walls just to be safe."  
  
"What! You can't leave me in here!" she cried outrageously.  
  
"Now calm down! It's only going to be for awhile, I promise." He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly all the while thinking, what did I just say?  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
"Good. Now listen, I need to get going. You will be okay by yourself?" Mentally, he kicked himself for sounding so concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go talk to Chi Chi for awhile."  
  
With a nod, he got up and headed for the nearest exit when Bulma's scream stopped from going any farther. He whipped around to see Bulma sung over a figure's shoulder yelling like all HFIL had broken loose. Her fist pounded against the aggressor's furry blue back. Furry blue back? ZARBON! Vegeta grumbled as he scuttled after his foe. The prince cursed as the mouse gained speed causing him to lose pursuit, slightly. Zarbon rounded a corner with Vegeta trailing behind. As Zarbon passed a door, it opened with Goku stepping out, a confused look on him.  
  
"What's going on?" he said blinking like an idiot.  
  
He saw Vegeta run up to him only to go pass. Goku stared at Vegeta's rapidly retreating back. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled and took off after them. When Goku was about half a second behind, Vegeta yelled at Goku, "Get…the…army…alert! Huff…Zarbon…has…Bulma!"  
  
Goku pulled back and turned down another corridor. He approached a black box, opened it and pushed a red button that triggered an alarm. The speaker was grabbed and he spoke into it, "ATTENTION: there is a mouse in the castle. Alpha 1 and 2 at the north and east exits. Group Omega at the west exits and Black Dragon at the south exits. BEWARE: He has a hostage. I REPEAT: He has a hostage!"  
  
Zarbon dodged the toy soldiers as he ran through the west exit with Vegeta still on his heels. He was thankful that the mouse army was just ahead.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen when the mouse army came in sight. The pursuit stopped, when Zarbon passed through the army carrying the still screaming Bulma over his shoulders. The prince withdrew his sword preparing for the awaited battle. The rest of the toy army appeared at his side was only when he relaxed a bit. The mouse army charged at the battle ready toys. Vegeta shouted out to Goku over the war cries coming from the mice, "Don't kill them all! They might know where they are taking the girl!"  
  
The armies clashed in a great battle. The mice army was no match for the toy's infantry. A total of 10 mice were kept alive for questioning. Vegeta doubted that they would squeak a word to them about the location of the hideout. He would get Bulma back though, no matter what.  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and review people. The meter of reviews must read 23 or over.  
  
Got to go.  
  
Catch the stars and make a wish!  
  
Cat Queen ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6: The Queen of the Mice

Disclaimer: running out of things to pick on. Give me some song to make a parody of it. But for now…  
  
I don't own  
  
I don't own  
  
I have no money!  
  
All I own is a pickup truck and  
  
A stuff dog named Woofie!  
  
Cracks neck: Okay! Chapter six! Yay! This is going smoothly… that at least I think so.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Six: The Queen of the Mice  
  
Bulma sat on the makeshift cot in her small cell wondering if she would ever be free. She didn't have to fear about rats and mice scurrying about her cell for they were already taller then her and wouldn't fit through the bars. The only thing that scared her was the reason behind her capture.  
  
  
  
Zarbon ambled his way to the throne room to tell the Mouse King of his success of the plan. The two mice guards opened the wooden door for him. Freeza was staring out the window by what Zarbon could see.  
  
"Did you get the girl?" Freeza asked.  
  
Zarbon made a short bow and spoke, "The girl resides in one of the cells, and the Prince doesn't know the location of the castle."  
  
"Very good. You have redeemed yourself. Now what should we do to her…?" He rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
I know one thing I wish I could do. Zarbon thought. Kill the stupid wench.  
  
"Let's go see what kind of girl you have caught. I know she's pretty, but let's see what her personality is like." As Freeza said this he walked out of the room and headed towards the prison.  
  
Zarbon followed after his Lord. All I know is that she loves to scream. He massaged his ears in after thought.  
  
  
  
Bulma stared off at the blank ceiling. Thoughts rambled in her brain, working over time with questions. One question seemed to repeat itself over and over in her head. Will I ever see Vegeta again?  
  
She smiled when the thought of seeing Vegeta came across her mind. Although he was rude and obnoxious, she loved him. His feelings towards her were confusing. He would bicker with her one minute and be semi- friendly the next. She smiled as she remembered their latest argument.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't agree," Bulma told him.  
  
"Why not?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"I just don't. It's wrong."  
  
"What's so wrong about wearing spandex?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just something men don't 'normally' wear."  
  
"And you're saying that I am less of a man by wearing spandex?"  
  
"No!" Bulma stared at him as he looked at her with an 'are you sure?' look. "No! It doesn't make you any less of a man. Jeez!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma giggled as she remembered the silly issue they were arguing over. She was debating whether or not she should go to sleep, when she heard the door to the prison level open. Silently wondering if she was to be fed, Bulma got off the cot and ambled forward to the metal bars. She almost reached it when the Mouse King stepped up to them. She recoiled, aghast that he was there, leering at the poor girl. He chuckled in amusement as she backed up to the far wall of her penal complex (prison cell).  
  
"My, aren't you a nice catching. What should I do with such a treasure?" Freeza stared in leisure of her fright.  
  
Zarbon decided now would be the time to acknowledge Freeza of his intentions, "I strongly believe that we should kill the bitch."  
  
Bulma's eyes widen, but before Bulma could answer, Freeza intervened, "No, no that would be too undeserving for her."  
  
"Go to HFIL you fanatical morons!" She shouted.  
  
"Well, aren't we feisty?" Freeza cooed at the riled Bulma. "I really don't want to 'harm' such a creature. Maybe there is another option that will keep you from the Prince."  
  
Freeza pondered the available possibilities and approached a solution.  
  
"Hmm, since you are such a gem," Freeza chuckled, "I'll simply make you my Queen."  
  
Bulma was shocked that he would even consider that, then the rage flowed through her, "Never you corrupt, self-centered, over-weight, hideously- looking, little Pig!"  
  
"Now, now that's not lady-like is it?" said Freeza shaking his finger at her.  
  
"You bloody pervert! I'm half the age you are!"  
  
Freeza glared at the raging beauty in contempt and rage. He turned to Zarbon, "Have the guards take her to her new room down the hall from mine. Prepare for the Wedding ceremony in one week from now." Freeza huffed and wobbled out of the prison level.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoo hoooo! Finished the chapter! Yay! I'm so proud of my self! I would like to think ABC for making the possible…Oh what! I didn't when the Grammy! Dammit. Well anywho, I want to think all the people who have left me reviews. You guys kick a$$!  
  
Thanks Ya'll!  
  
All right. Bad news folks. Due to the fact that semester finals are this week I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter till after the 24th. After that, I have no school then I'll be able to catch up.  
  
Meanwhile, Catch a star and make a wish!  
  
Cat Queen ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

Alrighty then! School semester tests are over so now I can continue on with my story. Please leave a review on your way out. Apparently people are not signing the reviews. Come on people I do read them for heavens sake!  
  
Disclaimer: today I made up a new song parody off an old cheer my softball team and I used to sing.  
  
My name is Dona and I know what I got!  
  
So don't sue me!  
  
I got a pickup that belongs in the dump!  
  
So don't sue me!  
  
That man is Mr. T! (Toriama)  
  
So don't sue me!  
  
He owns it and not me!  
  
So don't sue me!  
  
My, my, this story is really looking good!  
  
So don't sue me!  
  
Just like I knew it would!  
  
Nah, na-na-na-nah, na-na-na-nah, na-na-na-na-na-nah, na-na-na-nah!  
  
Thank you! I'm here till Thursday! Enjoy the story!  
  
(Don't own my own song so don't sue me!)  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Seven: Rescue Mission  
  
*Hmph. Stupid Freeza. Like I would marry him. * Bulma sat on the comfy bed with her hands chained together. The chain was connected to the bedpost from her wrists. It allowed her 5ft of movement from the bed. They were on to keep her from running away. *Bah. Like it would stop me. *  
  
She reached above her head, searching for a hairpin. Her hands wondered through her blue locks rummaging around for the pin. *Damn. Nothing there. *  
  
Sighing she glanced about the room looking for something to pry the annoying shackles off. She let out a growl in infuriation that nothing was in the room and stood up from her spot on the bed. Something shimmered from the top of the desk. *Why didn't I notice that before? * Sitting lonesome on the desk 6 feet away was one of her hairpins. *Idiot. He didn't think that I couldn't reach it did he? *  
  
A smirk danced across her features as she walked to the desk. As predicted the chain stopped her at 5 feet. She shrugged and took a spot on the ground. Her long legs wrapped around the desk leg and pulled towards her. The desk inched closer, but it wasn't enough so she scooted her but back and the desk followed in suit. Once it was close enough, Bulma stood up and grabbed the hairpin. Quickly she worked with the manacles. The lock on it clicked and they crumbled to the floor by her feet. Bulma smiled at her genius but fell when the door squeaked open and her groom to be stepped in.  
  
10 minutes earlier:  
  
*Hmph. Stupid Freeza. Like I wouldn't find his new fortress, * Vegeta thought as Goku and the others followed him through the secret passageways in the castle.  
  
They had already gone to the prison cells with no luck there. There was a lone prisoner there that told them where to find Bulma and had given them a map as well. Also he had told Vegeta that Freeza had planed to make Bulma his bride for he had heard the argument between them.  
  
Vegeta looked at the map in his hands. They were nearing the 10th floor where Bulma supposedly was on. According to the map, Freeza's room was on one side and the guest rooms were on the other. Hopefully Bulma was in one of them and not Freeza's.  
  
When the rescue party came to the panel that led into the hallway, Goku pushed it open. They piled out into the hall. Vegeta gave the order to search the rooms for Bulma. The small group split up and went for separate doors. The prince was already heading to the room at the end of the hall. He has a strange feeling that Bulma was there. The door that he came to was previously opened so he pushed gently at it causing it to open to an unwelcoming site.  
  
  
  
Freeza was ready to slap the fallen Bulma again for punching him in the nose. He raised his hand to bring it across her face when it stopped its' descent. Surprised, Freeza turned around only to be met by Vegeta's fist. Freeza stumbled backwards till he caught his balance. He looked up to see Vegeta snarling in rage with his sword drawn and ready for battle. Freeza pulled out his own sword ready to end the annoying Nutcracker's life. He thrust his sword at Vegeta who parried the blow to the right. They clashed their swords together as the battled across the room neither of them backing down from the other. Freeza was getting tired of this game and wanted to finish it. He faked going left and Vegeta went for it. He took the opportunity and thrust his sword at Vegeta, but the opponent dunked out the way letting the sword go in his right arm. Vegeta winced in pain as his blood seeped down his arm. The prince continued on with the fight as if he didn't get a single scratch. He was able to catch Freeza unguarded and sliced his right hand of, which made him lose his sword as well. The white Mouse King backed up against one of the walls as Vegeta stalked up to him.  
  
"Please don't kill me, oh mighty Vegeta!" the cowardly mouse begged him, "Have mercy upon me!"  
  
"Why should I?" venom coated his voice, "You are the one who has hurt millions and hurt an innocent girl!"  
  
"That insolent little bitch deserved whatever beating she got!"  
  
The sword swung cutting Freeza's head in one swift moment. Vegeta's eyes flashed from rage to a mask of nothingness. He sheathed his sword and headed to the wall where Bulma laid slumped against it. He kneeled next to her and raise his hand to careless her cheek.  
  
"Bulma…"  
  
She moaned and her head rolled a bit. Sighing, Vegeta picked her up carefully and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and gave her a light shove.  
  
"Wake up…" he whispered.  
  
Her azure eyes opened slowly to see Vegeta staring down at her.  
  
"You came…"she whispered to him.  
  
He nodded in response. She started to sit up when she noticed blood all over the floor. Sitting in the mist of the blood was Freeza. Decapitated.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?"  
  
"Freeza met his death today. That is all."  
  
Bulma turned to look at Vegeta and to question him about it when she noticed that his shoulder was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my god! You're hurt."  
  
She reached to touch it but he shrugged her off.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Bulma got up from the bed to squabble him about him getting medical attention.  
  
"I mean, look at that! It could get infected or worse mmph!"  
  
Vegeta silenced the gabby girl with a kiss. Bulma leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His own arms went to her waist. He smirked against he lips. At least he got her to shut up for once.  
  
  
  
Hey I finished! Yay! Now I can get the last chapter done! I am thinking of starting a new storie. It will be called Protect me, Please. It's about earth getting purged by a bunch of aliens and for once it isn't the Saiyans. A girl is left behind to survive on her own when the Saiyans, who are obviously too late, come to make peace with the earthlings. Keep a look out for this to come up by mid February.  
  
Ta ta for now!  
  
Cat Queen^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8: Ever After

1 Chapter Eight: Ever After  
  
  
  
The sun shown though the windows, shining onto the sleeping girl's face disturbing her from the blissful sleep she was in. She moaned in annoyance and rolled over to cover her face from the bothersome sunlight.  
  
"Bulma! Wake up! Let's go play in the snow!" an eager Gohan shouted.  
  
Bulma moaned in response, opening her eyes to look blankly at him.  
  
"Bulma come on!" the little boy insisted.  
  
"Gohan…?"  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes, and then proceeded to stare stupidly at him.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing here?!" she questioned loudly.  
  
"Duh, I live here. Now hurry up and get dressed. I want to play."  
  
Gohan left the room.  
  
*What happened? * She asked herself.  
  
*Oh no, what if… *  
  
She quickly dressed and ran down the stairs almost tripping over Jazz. Worried, she busted through the double doors heading towards the doll cabinet. When she looked into it, she noticed that the nutcracker doll was missing. She thought to herself, *oh no, uncle Bardock is not going to like this. *  
  
Bulma bolted out of the room, grabbing her jacket on the way out of the house. She ran all the way to town only coming to a stop once she reached the familiar clock shop. Inside was dark, as she looked though the shop window. Someone tapped her on the shoulder but she paid it no mind.  
  
"Uncle Bardock is going back to Vegetasei. He's leaving today," a voice she recognized told her.  
  
Day clashed with night as their eyes met. A smile spread across Bulma's face when she saw who it was.  
  
"I thought that you wanted to come with Uncle Bardock and I," he chuckled. Then seriousness spread across his features, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, of course I am, Vegeta."  
  
Bulma hugged the Prince.  
  
"That's my girl," Vegeta mumbled as he gave her a soul-searing kiss.  
  
  
  
Bardock stood off to the side looking on at the new couple. His Prince and the girl he had started to call his niece were fully engrossed with each other. He had completed his mission and now they will return to Vegetasei.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! I am finished! *Throws a one person party * *stops suddenly* um…cough…um yeah… Well anywho, onto the next project!  
  
I DON'T OWN!!!!!!!! For got to tell you, sorry! He he.  
  
Well thanks for all the reviews they were awesome! Just not as awesome as you guys!  
  
Later!  
  
Cat Queen^_^ 


End file.
